


A Pegasus Party

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt, "SGA, John/Rodney, Frankenstein"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pegasus Party

John walks into Rodney's lab, startling the scientist momentarily. 

"Really?" Rodney asks as one eyebrow raises to his hairline.

John just grunts his reply, dangling his arms out in front of him in a classic Frankenstein pose as he walks stiff-legged to Rodney's side.

"No, really," Rodney says, hint of a smile on his lips. "I like the green skin tone, it _really_ suits you. And the bolts..." Rodney reaches out and tugs on one of the bits of hardware that juts out from John's neck, realizing it was a painted bullet, somehow attached pretty firmly. Looking up, he says, "But the hair... _That's_ the most convincing.

It's true, John's hair was _spectacularly_ flat, making his head look misshapen and overly square. "Truly remarkable. You shellack it?" Rodney asks as he reaches up to feel it.

John grunts a reply, Rodney not understanding, so he leans in, Rodney now standing between his outstretched arms, and whispers, "Crisco," then throws in a grunt to cover his English outburst.

"Ewww..." Rodney says, pulling back slightly. "You are _so_ taking a shower tonight before bed; you're _not_ getting that on our sheets!"

"Yes, Master," John grunts, then leans in and claims a quick kiss, grinning when he smears black lipstick and a bit of green pancake makeup on Rodney's face. Lowering one arm, he grabs Rodney's hand and says, "Come... Party..."

It's true - it _was_ Halloween on Earth, and the Atlantis colony decided an impromptu costume party would be in order.

"Seriously?" Rodney asks. "I've got worth to do, Sheppard."

John gives Rodney his best Frankenstein-pout, Rodney rolling his eyes a second later. "Well _what_ do you suppose I dress up as? I have no costume."

Giving Rodney a smile, John reaches back, pulling a small white sheet that was hanging from the waistband of the back of his pants. "Toga..." he grunts.

"Uhh, not _much_ of one!" Rodney complains, seeing just how small the sheet is. "This is just a little bit short..."

"Me like," John says, then leans in for another kiss and follows it up with a gentle whack to Rodney's butt, urging the scientist to hurry.

And later that night, after all the drinks and the moments the expedition allows themselves to forget about all things Pegasus, John and Rodney head back to their room, John dragging Rodney and his too-short toga with him to the waiting bath.


End file.
